Another Round
by stocktonwood
Summary: Gabriel is usually a pretty sunny guy, but when the storms come, they rage hard and violent. Dean knows a thing or two about storms and if Gabriel is determined to let them bring him low, then Dean's not gonna let him do it alone. Pairings: Dean/Gabriel established Rating for mention of sex and depiction of excessive alcohol consumption as a coping mechanism.


_**Notes**_**:** This story takes place in a future sometime after season seven, where Dean has returned from Purgatory and has entered into a romantic relationship with the Archangel Gabriel, who has been returned to life.

This one was written as part of a music challenge: I put my playlist on shuffle and wrote a drabble for whatever came up.

Title taken from and inspired by the song, _**"Another Round"**_ by the Foo Fighters.

_**Pairings**_: Dean Winchester/Gabriel (established)

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Supernatural nor any of the characters who appear in Supernatural, I just like to play with 'em every once in a while. The song _**"Another Round"**_ is written by, performed by and property of the Foo Fighters.

* * *

Dean and Gabriel hadn't been together very long when Dean discovered that for as cheery as Gabriel seemed on the outside, he could slip into some pretty terrible moods.

On those occasions, the golden glow that always seem to light Gabriel from within would dim, honey colored hair would look browner and his bright, lively eyes would dull down to flat amber. He was morose, despondent and supremely irritable. Even stranger (to Dean anyway) was that his seemingly constant chatter would slowly taper into a profound and disturbing silence.

When his mood was particularly foul, it seemed that no matter where they were at the moment, the skies would darken with storm clouds and thunder would roll in the distance.

Early on, Dean would leave him alone, give him some space and some time to work through it and sometimes the storm would clear quickly and Gabriel would be back to his usual sunny self in a day or two.

But most times, Gabriel's melancholy would linger for days, sometimes even weeks and then Dean would try every trick imaginable to coax him out of his mood; sex, candy, fast driving, dumb jokes and even prank wars.

More often than not, Dean's efforts only succeeded in irritating the Archangel further and things would end with Gabriel vanishing in a huff and Dean being left feeling hurt and confused.

A few days later, Gabriel would return embarrassed and apologetic, Dean would accept the apology and hearts would be mended with a marathon session in the bedroom and the most delicious pie Dean had ever tasted.

However, as time passed and their relationship evolved into something much deeper than either of them had ever been involved in, Dean learned more and more about his Archangel until finally, his approach to dealing with his moods changed completely.

Instead of leaving him to his own devices or smothering him with diversions, Dean would simply make sure that if Gabriel was going to burn himself out, he'd at least have company.

When Gabriel would sit, glaring at motel walls, Dean would plop down beside him, open a bottle of whiskey and pour them both a glassful.

The first time he'd done it; Gabriel had eyed him warily for a moment and then downed the glass in a single go.

There wasn't a chance the stuff could even _**begin**_ to make him _**tipsy**_ but it burned like Hell going down and if there was anything better than numbing the pain, then it was burning it out.

Dean had calmly sipped his own glass and poured Gabriel another one.

The Archangel had tipped his glass to him with a wry, bitter smile and had gone back to glaring viciously at the cheap plaster of whatever fleabag motel they were currently holed up in.

Dean had stayed beside him, sipping his own drink and filling up Gabriel's but never saying a word.

Gabriel sat in sullen silence for so long that he actually lost track of time.

Sam had come and gone, come back again and finally, retired to bed but Dean had stayed, sitting beside Gabriel at the tiny motel table, sipping his whiskey and staring into space.

When Gabriel had finished off his third bottle he'd turned to find Dean slumped in his chair, apparently deeply asleep.

Gabriel had smiled tiredly and decided to call it a night. Or morning, whatever.

He'd consumed the better part of three bottles of whiskey and he was still as sober as a priest on Sunday but as he'd carefully moved Dean onto one of the beds, he'd discovered that the oppressive darkness that had been weighing him down felt a little bit lighter and little less suffocating.

For some reason, he got the feeling that the relief had very little to do with the booze he'd guzzled down and had everything to do with the man who'd stalwartly remained by his side as he'd guzzled it.

After that, it became a thing.

Whenever Gabriel's moods turned waspish and morose, he and Dean would find a cozy spot somewhere off the highway or out of town and stretch out on the hood of the Impala, gaze up at the stars and demolish a bottle or two of the finest whiskey Gabriel could conjure up.

Sometimes if Sam was out researching and they had the room to themselves, they'd sprawl out on the beds, crank up the radio and just stare into space.

Sometimes they wouldn't even drink; Gabriel would simply wallow in a stormy silence, glare at a wall or listen to music and Dean would sit near him, a constant and reassuring presence.

He'd never ask Gabriel what was bothering him and Gabriel would never offer to illuminate him.

But after a while, Gabriel began to understand that if Dean was willing to _**weather**_ the storm with him, then he was probably willing to help him _**fight**_ it too.

Eventually, that realization would lead to stories about dashing and heroic older brothers, beloved but absent fathers, the pain of one's world turning bloody and the fear and confusion of long years isolated from everything and everyone that was dear.

But that was for the future, for the time being, Gabriel was content in the knowledge that when the storms came, he no longer had to bear them alone.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well there you go my lovelies, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are always cherished and appreciated so please take a moment to let me know what you thought.

Thanks again for reading! Be safe and be well!


End file.
